1. Field
The disclosure relates to a liquid crystal lens panel and a method of manufacturing a display device using the liquid crystal lens panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a three-dimensional image display device that displays both a two-dimensional image and a three-dimensional image has been developed. The three-dimensional image display device includes a display panel that generates an image light, e.g., light corresponding to an image, and a liquid crystal lens panel that switches the image light from the display panel to light corresponding to the two-dimensional image or light corresponding to the three-dimensional image. The display panel and the liquid crystal lens panel may be attached to each other by a curable resin.
When no source voltage is applied to the liquid crystal lens panel, the image light from the display panel transmits through the liquid crystal lens panel. When the source voltage is applied to the liquid crystal lens panel, an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal lens panel is controlled. The liquid crystal lens panel, in which the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules is controlled, may function as a convex lens or a Fresnel lens. The image light exiting from the display panel is refracted by the liquid crystal lens panel that functions as the convex lens or the Fresnel lens. The refracted image light by the liquid crystal lens panel is perceived by a viewer as the three-dimensional image.